


Victor on bed

by ciellee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciellee/pseuds/ciellee
Summary: After wedding on ice,they have a beautiful night.Victor in wedding dress makes yuuri happy~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a series of short stories and feel sorry that i'm too lazy to translate my work_(:зゝ∠)_  
> And just a try,i have no idea which story i can choose to show.  
> They're always bad（sad face）

结婚礼服  
婚礼结束后的晚宴，两对新人都吃的十分随意。对于结婚的人来说，吃饭这种一年四季都会做的事情远不如更晚些时候回到房间里要做的事情来得重要。  
所以还未待晚宴结束，勇利和尤里奥一对视，就急忙推着自己的伴侣出了宴会厅。  
这是作为上面那个共同的默契。

“勇......”  
不情不愿的被爱人拖出来，还没喝够的维克托一面打着阻碍自己喝酒的男人，一面想开口问他为何这么做。但，名字还没说出口，自己就被对方捂住了嘴巴。  
“嘘。”  
努力忽视掉不远处的俄罗斯青年露出的嘲讽的眼神，胜生勇利急急忙忙将已然有些醉意的高大男人推进电梯里。  
因对方的动作而了然的银发男人乖巧的眨了眨眼，却又调皮地伸出舌头在爱人的掌心舔了一下。  
那温热的触感像一道电流直击勇利的脑髓，他禁不住抖了一下，红着脸在尤里奥玩味的目光下拉着维克托出了电梯。

找到提前已经预定下的房间，胜生勇利只觉得心里一阵激动。其实这样的事，他和维克托已经做过不知多少次了，但真的像新婚夫妇那样过完这一天的生活，然后神圣的结合，这种事，无论是对勇利还是维克托，都只是第一次。  
手忙脚乱的刷卡进门，勇利急急将维克托推进了房里。  
关上门，他毫不犹豫地将对方按在了墙上。  
结婚了。  
他心里想着，卖力的吮吸着维克托的双唇。  
我和维克托，终于结婚了。  
新婚的喜悦让他迫不及待地去解爱人的衣服。

“Stop！”  
接吻的间隙，维克托一把推开了腻在自己身上的男人。  
“我先去洗澡。”  
毫不留恋地从对方的怀抱里抽身，维克托一面解开自己的裤子，一面向浴室走去。  
“维维维克托，能，能一起洗吗？”  
虽然仍旧胆怯，但在欲望驱使下的胜生勇利仍是一面吞咽着口水，狼一般的死死盯着赤裸着走进浴室的爱人，一面大着胆子请求道。  
“不能。”  
从浴室里探出个头来，维克托给了对方一个和往常一样灿烂的微笑。而后用力关上了浴室的门。  
“唔......”  
本来受欲望煎熬的日本青年此刻被浇了一盆冷水，他颓然地坐在床边，可怜兮兮地望向磨砂玻璃门后那时隐时现的身影。  
他难得的热情被维克托的冷静打败。勇利垂着头，可怜而无助的绞着手指。

等待，让新婚中的人感受到绝对的煎熬。虽然被灭却了热情，但维克托长久的霸占着浴室让勇利原本低落的情绪更为低落。  
不自信的种子再一次在心里冒了芽。  
如果是尤里奥的话， 现在可能已经和奥塔别克结束一次了吧。  
他胡思乱想着，羡慕懊恼自卑焦虑的混杂心情让他觉得煎熬。

混乱中，他听见浴室门被打开，肉体踩踏在地板上的沉闷声音。  
“好了。”  
胜生勇利的头在外力强制下抬起，他对上自己爱人笑眯眯的眼睛，看着他蓝水晶似的眸子里满是温柔。  
“勇利快去洗吧。”  
温柔的话语像是催眠，胜生勇利在维克托的带领下慢慢站起来。  
“我等你哦。”  
温热的吻落在他的颈间，不过是一刹那的晃眼，胜生勇利已然呆愣愣地站在了浴室里面。  
什么嘛......  
望着镜子里还穿着晚宴西服的自己，勇利笑着摇了摇头，解开了外套的第一颗纽扣。

“维克托！”  
打开门，胜生勇利一面擦着头发，一面走出了浴室。  
洗澡的时候，勇利特意留心了一下外面的声音。柜子的开合声告诉他，房间里的爱人貌似在寻找什么。他听见拉链刺溜的声响，听见吹风机呜呜的声音，听见房间椅子被拉动的嘈杂，他很好奇外面到底发生了什么，然而他却依然耐着性子安安静静洗完了澡。  
“维克.....托......”  
此刻，他站在房间的走廊上，看着双腿分开，跪坐在床上的新娘一下子惊得说不出话来。  
“勇，哈，勇利。”  
对方的喘息在自己耳畔被无限放大，胜生勇利死死盯着床上戴着头纱，穿着白色抹胸礼服，红着脸可怜兮兮看着自己的爱人。一寸一寸，从上到下，移动着自己的视线。他的视线突然就停留在了对方大敞的腿间。下腹压抑着的火一下子就燃尽了他的理智。  
那深色的体毛，是的，他的爱人竟然连内裤都没有穿。  
不过几秒的时间，他已经将人压倒在了床上。  
“呼......”  
他听见维克托放松的呼吸响在自己耳畔，带着笑意的调侃解释了他刚刚为何会是那一副窘态。  
“原本以为身体的柔韧度还在，但是像女孩子那样坐下来，果然，还是会不舒服呀。”  
“勇利，”他听见让自己呼吸急促的声音再一次响起，肩和腰的负重让他感觉到有什么东西正慢慢攀上自己的那里，“我硬了。”  
温热的呼吸抚过脸颊，留下潮湿的气息。房间的气氛因为维克托直接的三个字变得色情，而之前被打断兴致的日本青年，此刻也红着眼睛，一字一字地表露着自己受煎熬的情绪。  
欲火中烧之际还要被爱人撩拨，这简直让他生不如死。  
“维克托，”急促的喘着气，他试图让自己该死的理智冷却下来，但对方在灯光下被情欲沾染的深沉的眸子，那有意无意开合的艳红的嘴唇都让他忍不住要撂下狠话，“我要把你搞的湿哒哒的。”  
“嗯......”  
不知是挑逗还是挑衅的笑声闪过耳畔，胜生勇利感觉自己的腰部一沉，下腹隔着丝滑的布料贴上了一根硬热的物体。  
他感觉自己的理智真的是在被维克托的行为一点一点磨断。而那压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，便是维克托那句撩拨的“来啊”。  
胜生勇利知道事后自己一定会后悔今夜的莽撞，但九州男子汉的热血让他下意识的撩开对方长长的裙摆，将手指插进了对方的后穴。  
粗暴的举动引来了妖精的惊呼，突然的刺痛让他的眼眶瞬间溢出了生理性的泪水。

“对不起。”  
一面舔去爱人顺着脸颊滑落的泪水，胜生勇利一面轻声道歉。抽插在对方后穴的手指依然动作着，但在内心的歉疚下已然没有了刚才的粗暴。  
让爱人流泪的负罪感令勇利不禁迟疑了起来，他缓缓抽动着自己的手指，心里却想着要不要去拿润滑剂。也许是看穿了对方的心理，维克托勇利攀住对方的肩，将对方的头拉至自己的唇边。  
“不用道歉。”后穴缓缓地抽动让维克托的语调恢复了平常的样子，他微笑着，毫不掩饰的表达自己的爱意，“今晚，我是你的新娘，无论勇利对我做什么，我都不会介意。”

“维克托......”感激地看着身下的人，胜生勇利轻声呼唤着爱人的名字，低下头在对方的锁骨上落下细碎的吻。  
“想，更深的埋在维克托的身体里。”明明是色情的话语却硬是被胜生勇利说出了一种神圣感，“想和维克托，联系的更加，更加紧密。”  
“想让维克托，好好感受到，我的存在。”  
“哈。”一滴泪滑落维克托的眼角，他微笑着看着伏在自己身上的男人，轻声发出邀请，“那就，来吧。”  
“勇利，用你自己来填满我。”

所有诱惑与撩拨都在这两人坦诚的情绪下成为甜美的情话，原本色情旖旎的气氛逐渐被一种长久培养出的温馨替代。  
抽出已然被对方肠液沾湿的手指，胜生勇利将一直躺在床上的人抱起，扶着对方的腰，让他坐在自己怀里，和自己面对面。  
看着对方因为刚才的前戏而发红的脸颊，胜生勇利笑了笑，一口咬上了对方的鼻尖。  
“让我们慢慢来吧，”他沿着对方英挺的鼻子一点一点舔下去，含住对方的嘴唇，划过对方的喉结，拉下礼服的抹胸，在维克托舒服的叹息中咬上了胸前的一点。  
“啊~”  
夹杂着羞涩的颤音，从喉咙里突然冒出来。维克托享受的闭起眼，任由胸口的敏感点掌控在别人的手里。  
“维恰，”闭上眼，听觉反而显得更加敏感，他听见勇利的声音撩拨着自己的耳膜，任由自己的手跟随他的指令抚上自己的胸口，“摸一摸自己。”  
手指触到的凸起已然很硬了，轻轻摸一摸，羞耻的声音就毫无阻碍的发了出来。  
维克托向来对性事是坦诚的，但此刻，内心涌起的兴奋与渴望却在清醒的状态下让他觉得羞耻。  
羞耻归羞耻，他依然遵从着自己的欲望，有技巧的撩拨着胸前的两点。  
“不，”意识是清醒的，可快感却无法从自己简单的动作中得到满足。维克托微微睁开眼，含含糊糊地向伏在自己腹部亲吻肚脐的男人请求着：“勇利，唔......快点，我，哈，我想要，更多......”  
说完，他依依不舍地松开放在左边凸起的手，拉着爱人的手伸进裙摆，最终停在了自己后面的入口。  
“这里。”  
带着对方的手戳了戳自己仍旧黏腻的穴口，维克托的声音显得可怜兮兮的。

被爱人引导的胜生勇利并未如对方所愿直接进入维克托的身体，而是改用手掌托起对方紧翘的屁股，让对方自然的弯下腰去，将粉红的穴口从布料里解放出来，直直面对自己。  
“放心，维恰，”手指在对方潮湿的穴口画着圈，胜生勇利蓦地站了起来，“我会让你今晚得到满足的。”说完，他就想下床去找润滑剂。  
“别走。”一把抓住勇利的手臂，面容依然美丽的妖精一面含着手指，一面依依不舍地望着对方，“直接，进来。”  
“乖。”摸了摸对方的头，胜生勇利用力掰开了对方钳着自己的手，“我不想弄伤你，维恰。”  
“这是我的底线。”

勇利以自己最快的速度从旅行箱里翻找出避孕套和润滑剂，当他回到床上时，他的爱人已经跪趴着露出自己有些发红的后穴面对他了。  
“勇利，你好慢。”  
急促的喘息和脸上的潮红显示出对方刚刚进行过一场小幅度的运动，那时不时从穴口流出的透明液体更让胜生勇利忍不住吞咽自己的口水。  
这简直是令人眼睛发直的美景。  
快速撕开安全套的包装，快速戴上，勇利打开润滑剂的盖子急躁的往身下裹着透明防护的柱体上浇下大片透明又粘稠的液体。而后，他直起身子，深吸了一口气，将自己发烫的东西挺进了爱人那早已准备好承接的穴口。  
“啊！”  
惊叫一声，维克托失力地瘫倒在床上。勇利向前倾了倾身子，停下动作，转而细细亲吻对方的脊背。  
他能感觉到维克托的下面在不断收缩，咕啾咕啾的水声在一下子安静的房间里显得格外色情。  
“可，可以了。”  
银发的俄罗斯男人将脸埋进了松软的枕头里，闷闷的声音从枕头里轻飘飘地传来。  
“真的，可以了么？”  
象征性地动了动，勇利仍旧觉得不放心。  
“嗯。”  
低声应了一声，维克托有意收缩的后穴向埋在里面的东西发出了诚挚的邀请。  
深吸了一口气，胜生勇利缓缓动了起来。  
“快，快一点，勇利。”  
不满足地扭着腰，维克托带着哭腔催促着身后的人。  
手撩起对方的垂下的裙摆，勇利一面加大腰上的力量，一面用手抚慰着爱人前方的挺立。  
“舒服嘛，维恰。”  
“嗯，嗯，快，再快一点。”  
“可是再快一点的话会把维恰弄坏的哦？”  
恶意地撩拨着对方顶端的部分，胜生勇利难得会说出这么恶作剧的话。  
“没，没关系，我，哈，啊，勇利，弄，弄坏我。”  
琥珀色的眸子狠狠暗了下去，胜生勇利一把捞起趴在床上的人，深吸了一口气，服从了爱人的心意。  
“绝对，绝对会让维恰变得湿哒哒的哦。”  
含住对方的耳朵，胜生勇利狠狠动着腰，一下一下向爱人柔软的地方顶去。  
狂乱而毫无章法的运动让银发的男人一面哭，一面哑着声音叫着爱人的名字。  
“呜，嗯，勇......勇利......”  
呜呜咽咽着，维克托的泪水珠子似的滚落下来，唇边透明的液体在勇利大力的动作下摇摇欲坠，无论是头纱还是礼服，遮蔽着他的一切现在都显得很糟糕。  
无论是外面还是里面，银发的俄罗斯男人都觉得自己已然变得湿哒哒的。

 

意识被情欲搅得翻来覆去，一次又一次的射精已然让男人变得昏昏沉沉的，他知道这样的情况可能还要再继续下去。毕竟，自己的爱人虽然没有夺得五连霸的能力，可他好歹还有五连啪的体力。  
但，也正因为让自己变得这么糟糕的是这个名叫胜生勇利的日本男人，维克托·尼基福罗夫才能一直一直允许这种让人精疲力尽的性爱。  
只有他，他模模糊糊地想着，只有勇利。  
才能拥有自己无限度的宠爱。

“维克托......”沙哑的声音突然在自己耳畔响起，维克托感觉自己被人抱了起来，他下意识回抱住身后人的脖子，身体因为对方持续的动作而轻轻颤抖起来，“看看镜子里的你。”  
什么？  
被情欲干扰的俄罗斯人疑惑地望向前面，那在灯光下看起来柔和的玻璃面此刻映出了他和身后男人不堪的样子。  
那色情的体位，那饱含情欲的神情，让维克托觉得羞耻的同时，又有着隐隐享受的感觉。  
“看到了么？我的新娘。”  
他的视线随着勇利的手从硬挺游移至唇上，对方的手轻轻按压着他被吻的红肿的唇，随后在他下意识的张开口时，探了进去。  
维克托的唇舌自觉地与勇利的手指缠绵，他听见身后的男人发出舒服的叹息。  
他的赞美再一次打开他兴奋的开关。  
“这是你美丽的样子。”

看吧，我美丽又淫荡的新娘。

 

二十岁人的体力和三十岁人的体力往往可以在性事上看出诧异。勇利虽然已然站在了二十岁的尾巴上，但论体力，他依然有着那种把维克托做到昏过去的能力。  
他常常不知道自己这种持久的耐力和体力是好还是坏。  
房间里的麝香的气味已经随着时间的过去而一点一点散去，但满地散乱的安全套包装纸和透明润滑剂的残余仍昭示着刚刚发生了什么凶残的事情。  
毫无意外的，胜生勇利再一次对自己的所作所为进行了忏悔。  
但，无论怎么忏悔既成的事实也无法改变。  
况且......  
他打开手机，看着照片上头纱凌乱，眼眸迷蒙，胸口粉红一片，抹胸掉在腰间，且双腿大张的俄罗斯新娘，唇角勾起一个笑容，手指在屏幕上飞快地输入一串字母。  
Victor on bed  
胜生勇利觉得这大概是一系列组照的名字。


End file.
